For you are my princess
by lija9090
Summary: Naruto has left the village four years ago and now returns, but everything has changed. When Orochimaru shows up to claim Sasuke, what will happen? KakaSasu, onesided NaruSasu, mentions of rape, full summary inside
1. returning home

**Hi everyone, this is my first story so please be gentle **

**Title: **For you are my princess

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **KakaSasu, one-sided KyuubinaruSasu or NaruSasu

**Summary: **Naruto has left the village four years ago to get stronger and now returns, but everything has changed. Sasuke's the new Hokage, Kiba and Shika are his best friends and why the hell is Kakashi so damn protective of him? Can Naruto bear the guilt of what he has done to Sasuke? But when Orochimaru shows up and tries to claim Sasuke, what will happen? Will war ensues or will everything turn out fine? What is one to do when it comes to save their most precious person?

**Warnings: **language, mentions of rape, AU as from manga #17, violence, OOCness

**Disclaimer:** Not ours, everything's Masashi-san's

**Dedicated to LI by JA**

**Chapter one - returning home**

"I am going to leave!"

"You are going to leave…you think that's so easy?" The man asked the teen in front of him, a smirk twisting his pale lips. He got up and crossed the dark chamber with a few strides. He pushed the boy in front of him back and hissed. "Don't forget what you promised me! I gave you power, I let you stay in Sound, I trained you for four long years…I want Sasuke-kun, that was the deal."

The boy gulped, but then straightened up. He knew what he had promised, the problem was he had never meant to fulfill the deal. He would never be able to trade his best friend for power, he had acted without thinking and now he had to deal with the consequences. "I know, I know, relax old man…"

The man glared at him. "That's Orochimaru-sama for you, brat," he spat.

He turned around and crossed the room again, this time in the other direction. He stopped near a small table on which a candle was placed, illuminating the room with a sick glow, tinting the dark stone walls a grim gray. "I will let you go…on one condition. You bring me Sasuke-kun. Now! My body is wasting…I don't have anymore time, I've waited already for too long," Orochimaru said, gritting his teeth.

He hated this body, he needed a new one, a fresher and more useful one…and it just happened to be Sasuke's body he had set his eyes on.

"As soon as I can lay my hands on Sasuke-kun, I will allow you to leave. You are free then," he chuckled, eyeing the teen in front of him, mocking him. Abruptly his features hardened, his lips pressing into thin lines and his eyes taking on a deathly gleam. "But I warn you," the snake whispered, "should you dare to betray me…" He didn't finish his sentence, but his hand moved as fast as an arrow to the candle, dousing it's flame with his fingers. He chuckled again, grimly and coldly, a chuckle that was made of pure evil.

"Don't disappoint me, Naruto-kun"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hokage-sama!" An energetic and loud voice boomed outside the Hokage's office.

A boy with hair the darkest black jumped, having been drowsing off because of lack of sleep the night before and gave a small shriek.

"Hokage-sama??" The office-door burst open and a boy with shaggy brown hair jumped inside, a small dog following him. "'s everything alright?" He asked, worried because of the shriek and eyed the raven-haired teen curiously.

"Ah, now…you just surprised me," the Hokage gave an embarrassed smile and then continued in a slightly scolding voice. "And I've already told you not to call me 'Hokage-sama', we're friends, you don't have to be so formal, Kiba!" He eyed the teen in front of his desk sternly to make sure he understood.

"Yeah, yeah, you have, Sasuke-hime," he flashed Sasuke a toothy smile, enjoying the way the nickname made him blush.

A loud bark broke the comfortable silence, Akamaru giving the dog-boy a reminding look.

"Ah, enough small talk, I've got some serious news," Kiba said, straightening up and putting on a sincere look. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, prompting him to go on.

"ANBU team 3 returned back from its mission, they brought a captive."

The Hokage leaned a bit forward, searching after some documents. When he found them he gave a small satisfied sound and flipped trough them.

"It was a simple survey mission, checking the borders. How could they take a captive?" He asked incredulously, giving Kiba a look.

"Right and here comes the problem," the boy replied, fidgeting slightly. "The captive is a missing-nin, I don't know much, but the anbu captain told me he surrendered, following without a fight. He wouldn't tell me more."

Sasuke's brow furrowed, his lips a pout. Only a few shinobi had left Konohagakure, there was a high possibility that the missing-nin belonged to another country, what would arise problems in dealing with him. There was also the question why the missing-nin followed unresisting.

"Alright, tell Lee-san to finish the mission report until tomorrow afternoon and bring the missing-nin to my office." Sasuke put the file away, laying it on one of the many piles occupying his desk. He gave a heavy sigh, this whole thing seemed like a lot of trouble. He didn't knew where this feeling of unease came from, but he sure didn't like it. When he looked up Kiba was still standing in front of him.

"Uh, Sasuke-chan, you sure about this??" He paused, letting his gaze trail down to Akamaru and then back to the pale boy sitting in a far too big chair for someone so slight. "I mean, maybe he's just acting and is some crazy assassin who's sent to kill you…" Kiba trailed off at Sasuke's amused look. This surely wasn't funny, this was serious. "Sasuke!" He said ,scolding.

"Kiba, I know you're worried and as my bodyguard and friend you have the right to be, but you mustn't forget that I'm the Hokage and that it's my duty to deal with these affairs," Sasuke explained affectionately. "No!" He held up his hand in protest when Kiba opened his mouth to complain. He gave the dog-boy a small smile and then ushered him out of his office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yo, slacker! Get up," Kiba yelled, startling an animated talking Lee and getting a muttered 'troublesome' from a lazing Shikamaru.

"Oi you lazy bum, get your ass up! Sasuke-hime wants us to bring that missing-nin bastard to his office," he commanded while looking around for Akamaru. When he didn't find him he guessed that he had stayed with Sasuke. The not-so-little-anymore dog would usually never leave his side, but Sasuke was an exception. He seemed to have taken a liking to the raven-haired boy.

Shikamaru was just getting up when Lee began to fidget. "Kiba-kun…" He began. "has Sasuke-sama also required to see me? Because as ANBU-captain of team 3 and fellow shinobi of Konohagakure it is my greatest duty to help him stop the evils of the world and give every last of my strength to help him solve the mystery of the unknown shinobi!" He exclaimed, raising his fist and setting his eyes with the fire of justice.

Shikamaru gave him an incredulous look while Kiba took a few steps backwards. "Oh, he didn't ask for you." At Lee's destroyed look he quickly added, "But I'm sure he's thankful for your offer, I will tell him you volunteered."

"Oh, you are a true friend. I shall go then!" He turned around and left, sparkling with youth and love.

"I'll never get used to him…" Kiba sighed. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and then started walking.

"Yo, man, where're ya going?" The dog-boy looked after him, confused.

"Fetching the missing-nin, he's kept at the police station at the moment," the lazy teen explained and then muttered. "Geez, so troublesome…"

With that said the two shinobi set out for the police headquarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why are they taking so long?" Sasuke asked out loud and petted the white dog whose head was laying in his lap. Akamaru tilted his head and gave Sasuke a long look, as if he wanted to answer him.

"Yeah, yeah…I know, Shika's probably just too lazy to hurry," he smiled gently and scratched Akamaru behind his ear. Just when he was about to continue working on some documents, a knock startled him and the big fur ball took his head off of his lap.

"Hokage-sama." A lazy voice was heard from outside his office. He knew at once that it was Shikamaru, even if he usually never acted so politely. Had to be because of the missing-nin, he thought to himself. That meant business mode now.

"Come in," he answered in his most sincere voice. The door opened and in stepped three men.

The missing-nin looked shocked once he saw Sasuke, but quickly concealed his surprise.

Kiba and Shikamaru were flanking the missing-nin's sides, who was tall with broad shoulders and messy black hair. He had a dominant smile gracing his lips and his eyes shone with calm.

Sasuke gave him one long look and then frowned, glancing at his two friends.

The Inuzuka-boy shifted slightly and the other boy gave him a small nod, letting his hand trail towards his shuriken holster.

He got up and rounded his desk, so that he stood in front of the unknown shinobi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, current Hokage of Konohagakure, the hidden leaf village. This…" He gestured to the boy with the ponytail, "is Naara Shikamaru, ninja genius and former ANBU captain and that…" He nodded to the other teen on whose side Akamaru had settled, "is Inuzuka Kiba, ANBU and tracking specialist. They are also my personal assistants," he ended. He preferred to call the two boys rather 'personal assistants' than 'bodyguards'. Bodyguards, it always made him feel weak and like a liability to others. He hated being a burden, but with the time he had learned to accept that being cared for and being protected didn't always mean weakness.

Just when the missing-nin was about to introduce himself, Sasuke interrupted him. "We didn't keep any secrets from you, so wouldn't you think it's appropriate to reveal your true self?"

The missing-nin scowled, but quickly changed back to his calm expression. "When did you find out?" It was the first time he had spoken, voice a deep chilling sound. He hadn't seen Sasuke activate his Sharingan, so he was slightly confused

"The second you stepped in," the Hokage answered coldly, he didn't like where this was going.

The unknown ninja smirked and then drawled, "Ahh, Sasuke-chan, always one quick to find out…"

"Watch your mouth, bastard!" Kiba growled dangerously and Akamaru bared his teeth. Shikamaru just tensed a bit, prepared to leap into action. Sasuke gave Kiba a calming look, he wanted to avoid a fight. Not knowing how strong their opponent was because of his concealed chakra could only be a disadvantage.

"I ask you again to dispel your jutsu!" Sasuke said politely, raising his chin so he could look the taller man in the eyes. When most boys had their growth spurt with 14 or 15 years, he had already had his own with 12 and was now a lot smaller than most other teens. At first it had freaked him out, being shorter than all his friends and never being able to overpower an opponent, but then he worked out the advantages of being small and petite. He was faster than most of the others and could dodge attacks easily.

"As you wish, Sasuke-chan…"

He sounds so much like Naruto, Sasuke thought and then promptly scolded himself for believing that Naruto could be back. Four years had passed since Naruto had left to gain power, no one knew where that decision came from. They, no, more like he, the others hadn't forgiven Naruto for what he'd done, had tried to bring him back, countless times, but always failed. The first time, right after Naruto had left the village, he nearly killed Sasuke and hurt him in the worst way possible…Sasuke didn't want to think about it, he wanted to forget, he knew that Kyuubi had to have taken over, because the Naruto he knew would have never done something like that.

Sasuke quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts when the missing-nin formed the seals and a cloud of smoke formed around him. They all backed away from the plumes of smoke, slightly coughing.

Shikamaru had drawn four shuriken and Kiba was holding two kunai, Akamaru sniffing the air.

Sasuke had taken up a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes.

But as soon as a blond mop of hair and tanned skin were seen, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be, it simply couldn't be…

"Na-Naruto??" the black-haired boy gasped and shyed away, fear filling his eyes. He knew his two friends would protect him and he knew that Naruto hadn't meant to hurt him, but he couldn't help it. Standing face to face with the blond shinobi, his long lost friend, made him uneasy, bringing back old memories, things he had tried to forget since four years. Without his noticing he started to tremble.

He was happy beyond belief to see Naruto again, but his emotions and instincts were taking over.

He wished Kakashi would be there…

**Aww, thanks for reading and please review…I've got cookies **

**Till then, JA**


	2. it's easier to forgive than forget

**Mochi mochi**

**Yeah, the next chapter, sorry you had to wait, I already wanted to post it yesterday but a friend stayed over and we went to the theater and watched 300! Awesome movie **

**EvilS: to answer your question, Sasuke didn't leave for Orochimaru but it's also kinda explained in this chapter**

**So, I've got a question, maybe you can help me…a friend of mine looked for the story in the search engine, but didn't find it, he also didn't find our penname…Can you tell me what's wrong? Thanks **

**Have fun reading and thank you so much for the reviews**

**Chapter two - it's easie****r to forgive than forget**

Naruto gave a foxy grin, but as soon as he saw Sasuke's fearful eyes and his shaking body his smile faltered. He knew what had happened, even if he hadn't done it…not really.

He was shocked how much it had affected the pale boy, he knew it was horrible, but he wouldn't have expected such a reaction. He would have expected to be punched, screamed at and ignored, but this… this trembling, scared little boy was too much. He couldn't bear the guilt.

Seeing Naruto's expression change Sasuke tried quickly to regain his control. He didn't want more trouble than there already was and the pained, guilt-ridden glint in his friends eyes troubled him only the more. Getting his emotions under control before his other two friends would note something he stepped up to Naruto and gave him a small smile, trying to show him that he forgave him.

"I didn't believe you would ever return…" Sasuke said softly, fear vanishing and happiness taking over.

Naruto felt relieved but the hostile glares of the two other boys dimmed his mood. He knew he had fucked up, but now he was here and he would do everything to make things alright again. He would never betray his friends again. He had made this mistake once, he wouldn't do it for a second time.

"Couldn't stay away forever, huh?" He said, trying to lighten the mood, but Kiba's and Shikamaru's glares only darkened. It was obvious they hadn't forgiven Naruto what he'd done.

"Maybe it would have been better that way," the Naara-boy mumbled, the first time he had spoken.

Sasuke gave him a hard look, telling him that he wouldn't tolerate such behavior. Shikamaru sighed, they were friends, yeah, but that didn't mean that he had to forgive Naruto, in his opinion he had hurt Sasuke far too much. He wouldn't let this happen again, he had vowed this four years ago and if he was known for something, then for not letting his friends down and breaking his promises.

Naruto gulped, he hadn't known what would expect him, but he hadn't counted with that. Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile, giving his 'assistants' a small sign to relax and drop their fighting stances.

"Sasuke-hime, don't be unreasonable, you can't just trust him, you don't know what he's up to!" Kiba broke the silence, gesturing wildly with his hands and breaking the increasing tension.

Shikamaru snorted, his way of approving the dog-boy.

Sasuke glared at both of them. "At the moment Naruto is not our enemy, he is to be treated neutrally until it is decided what will be done with him and-"

Sasuke was interrupted by a humorless laugh. "Please, Sasuke, don't be stupid, there's nothing to decide. The only thing he deserves is death!" Kiba spat viciously, giving Naruto a look full of hate.

Naruto fidgeted nervously, it was getting uncomfortable listening to people talk about him as if he wasn't there. He knew it was outrageous to hope everything would be fine, but at the moment he just wanted a hole to open up underneath him and swallow him. He scolded himself immediately. He couldn't chicken out now, he had already come so far. He remembered the countless times in Sound when he had thought of Konoha and Sasuke and how it had ached, how he had wished to just return to his friends, his family and how he never left because he had to get stronger for his own and everyone else's good.

But now he was here and he wouldn't leave again, no matter what was awaiting him, no matter what Orochimaru would do if he didn't return or didn't bring the old snake Sasuke. He wouldn't betray his friends again. His mind set with determination he raised his chin and gave everyone a confident look.

Sasuke turned around furious. "Kiba!" He shrieked and stared at him reproachfully. "Stop saying these things and stop treating him like he's some…" He was again interrupted, this time by Shikamaru.

"Rapist?" The boy with the ponytail filled in, watching Sasuke carefully for reaction. The black-haired boy blanched, getting even paler and flinched visibly. "Sasuke, you have to understand, we're just worried for you. If something would happen to you again, would you be able to cope with it? Can you promise us you won't break this time, can you promise us we won't have to fear to loose you forever?" He finished softly, giving Sasuke a sympathetic look.

Naruto had also blanched when Shikamaru had suddenly interrupted his best friend and was now trying to get his feelings under control. This was so definitely not turning out well.

"You can't trust him, Sasuke-hime. He may have been your friend, but have you forgotten that he betrayed us? He's our enemy now, he turned against Konoha. Don't be so naive and believe him," Kiba spat, anger burning him. He wouldn't forgive Naruto, he had to watch how it had destroyed Sasuke when the blonde teen had left and he knew that the small boy couldn't go trough it a second time. Even if Sasuke didn't understand it, they were just trying to protect him.

"Out!" Sasuke seethed.

"What?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"Leave this room now," the Hokage answered, voice cold and stressed. This was going too far, he had stated earlier that Naruto was to be treated neutrally and then they had to take things so far as to bring up old memories and question his ability to judge. Sure, he shouldn't let his guard down, but Naruto had to have had a reason for leaving.

Shikamaru gave Kiba an accusing look and then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm sure Kiba-" he began soothingly, but Sasuke quieted him with a glare.

"No, I told you to stop it, now leave this room!" he ordered, his delicate features emotionless again.

"Sasuke, be reasonable! We're just worried, we want to protect you," Shikamaru explained calmly, giving his short friend a honest smile and his eyes shining with worry and love.

Kiba nodded his head rapidly up and down, agreeing with the other boy.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "I know, but please, let us talk in private," before anyone could protest he raised his hand and shook his head, telling them silently that he could take care of himself after all.

"Why must you be so stubborn, Sasuke-hime?" Kiba asked, giving him an exaggerated look and a smile worth a thousand words. "But don't forget, we'll be waiting outside and if something is wrong, we'll be there for you."

The two boys left the room and an awkward silence settled. Naruto nervously eyed his environment. The desk was full of piles, documents and mission reports mostly, and he quickly wondered how long Sasuke was working every day. When he looked to his right, there were pictures of the previous Hokage, Tsunade being the last one and he could also see a picture of team seven, one of Sasuke with Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru and one of Kakashi holding Sasuke bridal style. The last one was making him curious. He was just about to ask about it, when Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for…this mess, they weren't thinking,"

"It's okay, they had the right to be, it's nice to see that they care," Naruto explained, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, they care a lot…" The smaller one said softly, almost a whisper and then moved so he could sit on his desk, facing Naruto. "Take a seat," he added, making an inviting gesture to the seats in front of his desk. The fox-boy gave a thankful smile and then sat down.

Awkward silence settled once again before Naruto couldn't bear the guilt anymore. "I'm sorry!" He blurted out and looked at the floor. Sasuke looked confused before it dawned on him and he shifted to a more comfortable position, his hands gripping the edge of the desk between his legs. "It's okay, I forgave you," he said kindly, a honest smile gracing his lips.

"How can it be okay, everything I have done? I hurt you, Sasuke! God damnit, I fucking ra- " He erupted, guilt crowding his mind. He couldn't bear this, couldn't deserve this forgiveness, this trust. It was killing him.

"Enough!" Sasuke interrupted him sharply, his eyes turning serious. "Why must you be so thickheaded?? Why can't you just accept that I forgave you, that I have gotten over it?" His voice got soft again. "I know you didn't intend to do what you did, I know that demon inside you was taking over…" At this, Naruto eyes got huge and his mouth formed a small 'o'. "Yeah, don't give me that look, I'm not stupid. I know you would have never done something like that."

"But I still left!" The blonde teen exclaimed indignantly.

"Don't interrupt me, damnit! Why are you so keen on making yourself feel miserable?"

"Because I deserve it!" Naruto exploded. "I left everything to gain power, everything I believed in and loved for something as minor as fucking power. I hurt my friends and the most I hurt you, I raped you!" Sasuke paled, but covered it quickly up, his hands gripping the desk harder to keep from shaking. The other kept on raging. "How can you just stand being near me?? I don't deserve your trust, you should hate me, Sasuke, like the others do! I betrayed you all for some freaking deal that old sneaky snake bastard offered to me! I'm a danger to everyone. Kiba's right, the only thing I deserve is death!"

"Oh, would you just shut up! Did you even listen to yourself? Where's the Naruto I've known? I said it is okay, so deal with it. I won't accept a 'no'!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto, making the bigger boy close his mouth.

"Geez," a habit he picked up from Shikamaru. "And there I thought you would never shut up…" He let out a sigh and then grinned at Naruto.

"Now that we have this settled, tell me what you've done this four years," Sasuke demanded, straightening up a bit.

"I'll try to make it short," the Uzumaki-boy began. "Remember that fight, where Itachi hurt you so badly?" The pale boy nodded stiffly, memories floating his mind. "I couldn't protect you and you suffered. It made me realize that I wasn't strong enough and the more I wanted to get stronger the more control Kyuubi got. In the end I hadn't even known anymore what was wrong and what was right.

I left for Orochimaru. At first he wouldn't train me but then he offered me a deal. I was so confused I accepted and didn't think of the consequences…" He trailed off.

"What kind of deal?" Sasuke pressed on, his brow furrowing.

"He promised me power if I would bring him your body," Naruto said quietly. At Sasuke's shocked and scared look he quickly went on. "Of course, I'll never fulfill this deal! He trained me for four years and with the time I got control over myself again. When I decided to leave he said only on one condition. He ordered me to bring you to him 'cause his body's wasting, but I don't plan on obeying him, don't worry. To come to an end, I returned to Konoha and disguised myself so as not to start any rumors," he finished lamely, not knowing what more to tell him.

Before Sasuke could react to his summary of four years Naruto spoke up again.

"Tell me, Sasuke-chan, how come you're Hokage?" He inquired, jealousy lacing his voice, even if he knew he had no right to be jealous.

Sasuke raised a fine brow at the new nickname and then tilted his head, contemplating what to say.

The blond boy couldn't help but wonder how cute Sasuke looked and how he still seemed so innocent after everything he had gone trough. He was torn from his musings when the aforementioned boy answered.

"I became Hokage two years ago when Tsunade quitted because she couldn't deal with the memories of her family being Hokage brought up to her and she decided that she rather wanted to be a medic and could save so more lives."

"You became Hokage when you were fourteen?? What the hell, Sasuke!" The other exclaimed incredulously, eyeing the delicate boy in front of him. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's disbelieving stares. He hadn't changed one bit on the inside, on the outside though, that was another matter. The blond young man had gotten so tall, even taller than Shikamaru. His tan had gotten darker and his blond hair was even messier than he remembered. He had matured a lot, too. The childlike boy he had known had grown up to an adolescent.

"That was the only chance I had, I couldn't afford to wait." At Naruto's confused stare he went on. "It was the only way you could get Hokage. The elders would have never allowed a former missing-nin to become Hokage, so I figured the only solution was to become Hokage myself and appoint you as my successor," he finished, grinning.

Naruto's eyes were wide, these words, they made him feel so warm. How could it be that Sasuke could still care so much and when had he started showing it? What had happened while he was away?

"I, geez, Sasuke, I don't know what to say…that's- I…thank you so much, thank you for forgiving me and thank you for still caring for me and-" He had to stop, trying to suppress the tears of joy that threatened to fall.

Sasuke smiled softly and his eyes shone with love and happiness like Naruto couldn't remember having seen before he left.

"You helped me also, Naruto." At the shocked expression his friend was giving him he continued.

"After you left I realized that even if I tried to shut everyone out it still hurt, I was still hurting. I came to realize that it was no use to push people…friends away. Finally, I opened up, made friends and for the first time since my family died I was happy again, even if I missed you a lot, I was happy," he finished softly, memories flooding his mind. And suddenly Naruto noted what had changed the most of Sasuke. It were his eyes. They no longer held sadness and desperation in them but hope and joy. It made him happy, even if he knew the costs for this bliss had been high.

Suddenly, as if acting on instinct, he stood up and leaned forward to Sasuke, reaching out to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry for all the sadness I've caused and thank you so much again." He was mere inches from Sasuke's cheek when the smaller boy's eyes filled with fear, he tried to fight this feeling of dread but the closeness of the other boy made him feel uneasy.

Just when Naruto was about to touch Sasuke his hand stopped. Confused he stared at his arm being grasped by someone else and then he looked up at that someone.

"Kakashi-sens-" He immediately shut up at the look of pure hate Kakashi was directing at him. Never in his whole life had he felt such an aura of sheer rage.

"Don't touch him ever again!" Kakashi spat and tightened his grip. Glaring even more if that was possible.

"Kakashi, please, let go of Naruto," Sasuke pleaded, still seated on his desk.

The silver-haired man gave Sasuke a long loving look and then sighed, letting go of Naruto's arm. He just couldn't upset Sasuke, he loved him far too much, but he also didn't want Sasuke to get hurt again. He wouldn't forgive himself if he let it happen once again, just like he would never forgive Naruto for what he'd done.

He walked beside the black-haired boy, facing the other teen.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, he wouldn't be able to continue their conversation with Kakashi around, that also meant he wouldn't be able to gain more information to decide how matters concerning Naruto should be dealt with. The only thing he knew was that he wouldn't let Naruto die.

"I'm sorry, but for the time being until it is decided what will happen with you, you will have to stay in one of the cells," he mumbled, glancing at the blonde teen apologetically.

Naruto gave a curt nod, knowing Sasuke couldn't do anything more at the moment.

The Uchiha-boy called Kiba and Shikamaru in and ordered them to bring Naruto to one of the cells and inform him later which one it was, telling them without words not to mess with Naruto anymore.

They didn't look pleased, but followed the orders and promised him to visit him later again. Naruto in their middle they exited the room.

Once they were out Sasuke turned to Kakashi and pouted. The tall man smiled under his mask and moved behind the boy's desk, seating himself in the big chair.

"You shouldn't have done that, it was Kyuubi's fault, not Naruto's," the younger one scolded slightly while he jumped off his desk and rounded the aforementioned item.

"I'm sorry, but it made me furious to see him standing so close to you, I can't loose you…without you my life doesn't have a sense," he murmured, eyes showing Sasuke that he was serious.

"Don't say such things…" Sasuke whispered while climbing on the others lap, legs resting on either side of Kakashi and him facing the man. Kakashi wrapped his arms securely around the boy's thin waist and buried his nose in the black strands.

He let out a satisfied breath and pulled Sasuke closer, enjoying the way the boy fit perfectly against.

"I missed you," he mumbled, rubbing small circles on the younger one's back. The boy looked at him sadly, but didn't say anything.

"It's not good for you to stay here overnight, sweetheart. This job is not good for you," he continued, giving the bundle in his lap a look that told him that he meant what he'd said.

"I'm sorry…I tried to get home, but there was so much to do…" He trailed off, feeling guilty for disappointing the other man.

"It's okay, don't break your pretty head!" Kakashi gave a gentle smile, enjoying the boy's blush. "But I'm serious, this job is no good for you! How much sleep did you get last week? You're missing meals and losing weight…I'm worried for you."

The smaller one looked away, but Kakashi lifted the boy's chin with his thumb and index finger, gazing into the dark orbs.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to change that," the boy said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Don't apologize to me, there's no need to," the silver-haired man objected and then ruffled Sasuke's hair.

Said boy reached up to Kakashi's mask and pulled it down gently, fingertips being like feathers on the other's skin. He stretched up a bit and planted a soft kiss on the man's lips, then pulled away with a shy smile.

"I love you," he whispered softly and Kakashi's smile widened.

"Love you ,too," he replied, tightening his hold on the boy to emphasize his statement.

Sasuke leant his forehead against the jounin's and stayed quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence. He let out a heavy sigh and finally whispered, "I'm ready!"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he straightened up, all serious now. They had been together for a bit more than a year, but hadn't done anything real physical yet, because the young boy was still insecure and scared after what had happened four years ago. For the silver-haired man this wasn't a problem as long as he was able to be together with Sasuke, hold him and protect him. The boy meant everything to him.

"Sasuke, don't push yourself, I can wait. And don't feel yourself bound to do it because Naruto showed up," he said calmly, stroking Sasuke's cheek.

"I am ready!" Sasuke repeated, this time more determined.

The silver-haired man blinked. "You sure?"

"I'm sure!" The boy assured, shifting slightly and giving the man another, this time longer kiss. When they broke apart, Sasuke yawned, making Kakashi's one eye glint with amusement.

"Go to sleep, princess," he said calmingly and gave the boy's nose a kiss. The raven-haired boy gave a satisfied sound and snuggled up to the jounin, falling asleep immediately.

Kakashi smiled. This was all he needed to be happy. This small boy.

**Thanks for reading and please review... I will give you ice cream **

**Byebye **

**JA**


	3. choices made, steps done

-1**Hi minna-san, sorry for the long wait, school was keeping me busy and then I fell ill and had to stay in bed for a whole week…yeah, pathetic excuses, I'm sorry.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me and LI going.**

**Oh, and there will be a lemon in this chapter…please be kind, it's my first one.**

**So, enough babbling, enjoy the next chapter **

**Chapter three - choices made, steps done**

Kakashi blinked, shaking his head a little. He didn't knew how long they were sitting like this, Sasuke in his lap and his arms around the boy, but he was getting sleepy and he didn't want to fall asleep.

He looked down at the boy and smiled gently. Sasuke was just too cute when he was sleeping, like a little child, Kakashi thought to himself and then got sad. It was rare to see the raven-haired boy sleeping peacefully, he often suffered from violent nightmares that would make him toss and turn in his sleep. The jounin knew what they were about and he didn't like it one bit. He also knew those were the reason why the boy stayed often at his office, trying to push sleep away with work.

He let out a heavy sigh and stroked the black strands affectionately, not getting enough of that silky feeling. How did Sasuke get his hair this soft? It was a mystery to Kakashi, but as long as the strands stayed soft he didn't care that much. The boy sighed and the jounin held his breath, he didn't wanted the petite teen to wake up yet, he knew the boy needed as much sleep as possible. But Sasuke only snuggled closer, searching more of the protective warmth. Kakashi smiled again, the kid had become so trusting and soft, it was amazing if you thought of how he'd been with twelve. The silver-haired man was relieved he had finally opened up, some more time and it would have probably destroyed Sasuke completely.

He was pulled out of his musings by a loud and energetic, "Sasuke-hime!", just when the door was shoved open. Kiba jumped in followed by Akamaru and a lazy Shikamaru trailing behind.

But before one of them could say anything else, Kakashi had raised his index finger to his lips and made wild hushing noises. Kiba smirked at the picture. There was their always pouting and proud and pretty Sasuke-hime sleeping like a baby in Kakashi's lap, it was so cute. Even Shikamaru couldn't suppress a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Kakashi lifted his one hand in greeting and then glared hard at Kiba. The dog-boy fidgeted and gave the jounin a questioning glance. The man only glared harder until the teen with the shaggy hair couldn't take anymore. "WHAT?" He blurted out, albeit quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to send Sasuke home, so that he wouldn't work all night, because I couldn't do it myself, since I was on a mission and would so return late?" He whispered, scowling at the teen in front of him.

Kiba blinked a few times and then his eyes widened, his mouth forming an 'o'. It had finally dawned on him.

"Oh shit, Kakashi-san, I'm so sorry, I told him to go home and he said he would as soon as he'd finish that file he was working on, so I went home, 'cause my sister was coming back from a long mission and would I have known that he would stay I naturally wouldn't have left and damn, that stubborn boy and I'm so sorry and-" Kiba rambled in hushed whispers on and on, not even stopping for breath until the other boy with the ponytail clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him.

When the dog-boy had finally calmed down Shikamaru took his hand away and muttered a quiet troublesome, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Please don't kill me," the Inuzuka-teen pleaded one last time and then shut his mouth for good. They all knew how overprotective Kakashi was of Sasuke and he didn't want to be the new aim of the jounin's wrath. The Naara-boy rolled his eyes, Kiba always exaggerated, as if Kakashi would kill him because of something like that. There had to be something more to make the man really angry.

The silver-haired man held his hand up in defeat and then shook his head. It always was fun to unsettle the dog-boy. He couldn't hide his smile anymore, that guy always made him laugh, just like he always made Sasuke laugh. Kiba pouted, something usually only the raven-haired boy would do and then turned around to sulk in one of the corners of the office.

Shikamaru gave Kakashi a questioning look and the jounin sighed. That Naruto was here now meant

only more stress for Sasuke.

"I have a feeling this will end troublesome…" The Naara-boy mused, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. The jounin gave a grim smile and then looked down at Sasuke, hugging him more tightly and stroking his back gently. Kiba had turned around when the other teen had said something and was now taking a seat, putting his feet onto the crowded desk.

"Aww man, what do ya think will happen?" He asked, watching their little Hokage slumber calmly. He remembered how broken the petite boy had been after Naruto had left and how he had finally opened up and had started to let others help him. In some way it was like a new start, a well-needed new start.

They were all pulled out of their musings by a soft groan. Three pairs of eyes turned to the raven-haired boy and watched him grip Kakashi's shirt tighter and then uncurl a bit, suppressing a yawn. He shook his head a little and rubbed his eyes, oblivious to the other two boys. When he was just about to give the jounin a small kiss he heard a cough behind him and turned around, startled.

Kiba gave him a huge suggesting grin and Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke blushed heavily and turned back to Kakashi, burying his face in the man's shoulder and giving an indignant sound.

"Aww, don't be shy, sleeping beauty, we were enjoying the show," Kiba cooed, wiggling his brows.

Kakashi laughed out loud, causing the teen in his lap to glare at him and Shikamaru's eyes glinted with amusement. There was nothing better than annoying Sasuke, maybe except for seeing him blush.

Sighing, the small boy turned around, rearranging his position on the man's lap so that he was now sitting with his back to the jounin's chest. Looking hard at the other boys he tilted his head and then gave a tiny smile, still feeling a bit drowsy.

They always made him smile and he was thankful that they had accepted him. After all, before Naruto had left they never really did something together, but when he had been down and broken they had been there for him and had hugged him while he had cried his heart out. Now they were his best friends and he knew he could trust them. They liked him for what he was and not for his looks or his reputation, just like Kakashi loved him for what he was. His smile widened. When his parents had died he thought he would never ever be truly happy again, he thought Itachi would have taken everything from him he had ever cared for and he thought that his only reason to live was to avenge his clan and kill Itachi.

Surprisingly and fortunately, he had been wrong! He knew better now.

"Don't drift away, princess," Kakashi chuckled, hugging Sasuke from behind. The small boy cleared his thoughts and looked at the other two boys, putting his hands on the tall man's.

"So…" He began. " Where is Naruto at the moment?" He asked cautiously, remembering too good the outburst from before. The comfortable atmosphere suddenly turned icy, three sets of eyes darkening.

"He's in cell 74, west wing, guarded by four ANBUs," Shikamaru stated coldly, glancing at Kiba sideways. Sasuke knew there was something going on, but didn't press the subject any further.

The black-haired boy gave a thankful nod, knowing he was asking for much.

"Ah, seems like things are settled now!" Kakashi announced, putting his head on the teen's shoulder and grinned. "You know, I'm feeling a bit hungry…" He continued, winking at the two other boys.

"Oi, maybe we should get something to eat!" Kiba exclaimed, causing everyone to snicker. He mock-glared at the others and then jumped out of his chair and threw his hands in the air.

"Well now, my fellow companion, let's get our precious Hokage and his brave husband a delicious meal," the dog-boy declared, doing a very good imitation of Lee.

The 'brave husband' snorted with laughter and the 'precious Hokage' giggled, trying desperately to tell Kiba that Kakashi was not his husband, but failed miserably due to his laughing fit.

Shikamaru chuckled and stood up, making slowly his way to the door.

"Hold out, Sasuke-hime, we'll be back soon," the Naara-boy promised lazily, raising his hand to bid his goodbyes.

"Ah, geez, that guy is so troublesome…" the boy with the shaggy brown hair muttered, now giving a good impression of the lazy boy.

He then dropped his act and followed the other boy out of the room, shouting a happy 'bye'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the two boys returned Sasuke was still sitting on Kakashi's lap and working on some mission reports while the latter played affectionately with the black strands.

"I heard someone ordered delicious food?!" Kiba exclaimed, holding up two bags from which steam was rising and making the other two look up. Shikamaru shuffled in a few steps behind the energetic teen, looking bored.

"It smells great, now doesn't't it?" The dog-boy went on, gaining approving nods and contented smiles.

When they had settled down and started eating, a comfortable silence ensued only interrupted by Kiba's noisily munching. The Inuzuka-teen had been right indeed, the food tasted delicious.

After everyone had finished their meal they slumped back in their seats, in Sasuke's case against Kakashi and chatted animatedly, enjoying each others presence.

It was relaxing to be with each other, conversing carefree and pushing the problems away for the moment. Sasuke wasn't as naïve as many people thought. He may be stubborn and sometimes childish but he surely wasn't stupid. He knew problems were arising, now that Naruto had finally shown up and he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince the council of the clan elders to accept the blond shinobi again. He would have to come up with a good tactic and he would have to spend a lot of time to consider a proper punishment, not to mention preparing a convincing speech. It would be a hell of a lot to do, but he was happy to do it so his long lost friend could be with them again.

But, as mentioned before, he didn't put too much thought on that matter now.

"Yeah, and then she just left me standing in the middle of the shop! Unbelievable, don't ya think?" Kiba complained, looking for compassion and giving his best kicked-puppy-impression.

"Well, maybe you deserved it. Did it ever occur to you that you don't tell girls that they look fat?" Shikamaru sighed, giving the dog-boy an unbelieving look.

"You want me to lie to her? What are you for a heartless bastard who lies to a girl only to take advantage of her?!"

"Geez, you're so troublesome. I don't take advantage of girls and I don't lie to them, I just don't tell them everything…" At Kiba's unconvinced expression he added, "…to avoid trouble."

With that said the Naara-boy slouched some more in his seat and closed his eyes, indicating that this conversation was over.

"Mah, maybe you should have just told it her more nicely…" Kakashi picked their talk up again, gaining the Inuzuka-teen's attention.

"As in??" The boy urged the man on, perking up with interest.

"Well, you see, when Sasuke wears something that…doesn't compliment his looks, which is nearly impossible, I have to say," he added quickly at Sasuke's indignant look, "I tell him things like 'sweetheart, I don't like this shirt, why don't you wear that one?' or stuff like that. You see, it's all about presentation," he ended with a knowing smile, his eyes sparkling with amusement at Sasuke's angry pout, that wasn't all that effective because of his blush.

"Oh, thanks for enlightening me. Now I know what I have to do when you try to sweet talk me again," the petite boy huffed, giving the man a playful glare. Kiba snorted, the two were sometimes talking like an old couple.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're angry!" The jounin exclaimed and cuddled the boy happily.

Sasuke sighed, surrendering to his fate, that was obviously being cuddled to no end.

"Geez, already so late?" Shikamaru broke the moment of bliss and stood up, brushing his trousers off of invisible dust.

"It's already dark outside, time to go home," the silver-haired man agreed and shifted a slightly protesting Sasuke so he could carry him better. Pleased with the boy's current position he stood also up and made his way around the desk, carrying Sasuke bridal style.

"But Kakashi, the mission reports!" the little Hokage complained, struggling in the jounin's grasp.

"Not today, princess, you already stayed over night yesterday," with that said the man made his way to the window and bid his farewell to the two other smirking boys.

"Yosh, take care of Sasuke-hime, old man!" Kiba shouted after them grinning and then turned to Shikamaru who smiled to himself.

"I'm so jealous, you know…why does no one ever carry me home?" He whined, but wasn't able to keep the amusement from his eyes.

"Because you're fat," the lazy boy deadpanned and turned around, leaving the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You still sure about this?" Kakashi asked, holding Sasuke gently in his arms. The boy looked up at him, slightly blushing. The jounin had to smile, Sasuke looked just too cute, wearing his pullover that was far too big for the small teen and being cuddled against him. He had given the raven his sweater when he had started to tremble from the cold, but had told him not to close the window.

"Yeah, still sure," he said softly, giving an honest smile. Kakashi was astonished how the boy's eyes could still hold such an innocence after all he went trough.

He couldn't help but smile at this pure love the boy held for him and it made him all warm inside. He loved Sasuke so much, he didn't knew what he would do without him.

The jounin wasn't convinced if what they were about to do was a good decision, but they both knew it probably was only another step they, especially Sasuke, had to take to get over what had happened four years ago and to make their relationship more real. The raven-haired teen may have forgiven Naruto, but that didn't mean that he had forgotten everything and as hard as he tried to convince himself and the others that he had gotten over it, he hadn't. Not completely.

Leaving his thoughts behind Kakashi stood up and carried Sasuke into their bedroom, making the small boy giggle. As much as the little Hokage denied it, he loved when Kakashi treated him like a princess.

Putting Sasuke gently down on the bed, he sat down beside him and gave him a longing kiss.

Sasuke raised his hands and touched Kakashi's jaw slightly, returning the kiss.

He still felt a bit uneasy, but he loved Kakashi and he wanted to do this. What Naruto did had left him scared and broken, but Kakashi and the others had helped him heal and he was now ready to take the next step. He knew that it would hurt, but that was just another perfidy of live.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kakashi broke the kiss and pulled back, giving him a gentle smile. Sasuke blushed, suddenly becoming aware of the big step they would take now and of the fact that they would have to take off their clothes somehow. As ridiculous as this may seem, but it never really occurred to him that they would be naked, sure, he knew that they would be naked, but he had never thought of taking their clothes off when he had thought about sex. And now he only blushed harder because he felt stupid for thinking something so…well, stupid.

Kakashi grinned, Sasuke looked just too cute when he blushed, not to mention even more beautiful than usually. Carefully he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor.

The rest of their clothes followed quickly.

Eyes glazed over Sasuke panted softly when Kakashi bent over his lying form, giving him another mind-blowing kiss. Their bodies were coated in a thin film of sweat, their breath mingling with each others.

Every last bit of hesitance and insecurity had vanished, only leaving two loving and needing bodies, coherent thoughts abandoned. Kakashi was kissing and nibbling the boy's neck, receiving soft mewls and little moans. Sasuke didn't knew what was happening, but it felt nice. The silver-haired man was obviously trying to make him feel good, with success. Sasuke just hoped that Kakashi was enjoying this as much as he was.

He was thrown a bit more into reality when Kakashi gently spread his legs and settled down between them, giving him a questioning look, concern and lust evident in his eyes.

The raven-haired boy gave a confident nod and then tried to relax, knowing what would come next.

Carefully Kakashi leaned over Sasuke to fetch the lube from the drawer of the little nightstand beside their bed and then gave the boy another sweet kiss, trying to calm his nerves.

When he broke the contact of soft lips and chapped ones he stroked Sasuke's cheek lovingly.

"I love you," he whispered, emotion clearly in his voice.

"I love you, too," he replied truthfully, voice slightly shaking due to his excitement.

He gasped softly when Kakashi pushed a lube-coated finger into him, moving it gently to get him used to the intrusion. When it seemed he was ready for more the silver-haired man inserted a second finger, scissoring him slowly. Sasuke let out little gasps and moans. At first it had hurt, but the pain quickly faded away into a pleasant stinging, leaving him waiting for more.

The third finger that was added brought the pain back, but again it ebbed away, only leaving a dull ache. When Kakashi was sure Sasuke had adjusted well enough, he pulled gently his fingers out, not wanting to hurt him unnecessarily. He then positioned himself and pushed slowly in, steadying himself with both arms at the sides of Sasuke's head.

It hurt. Sasuke couldn't think further than this, the pain was overhelming. He hadn't thought that it would hurt this much, but then again he hadn't put that much thought on everything, too.

He knew Kakashi was trying not to hurt him and he hated himself for letting out a small pained scream worrying the man only the more. But he couldn't help it, it just hurt so much. Desperately he clenched the sheets until his knuckles turned even paler than they already were.

Tears started to roll down his flushed cheeks and his lover couldn't help but think how breathtaking Sasuke looked like this. In the next second he was enraged with himself for liking the pained state of the delicate boy he loved so much.

"Sasuke, we can stop and…" "No!" Said boy interrupted him quickly, taking a shuddering breath. He wanted to do it, no doubt, he would get used to this pain, too.

"It's okay, go on," the raven gave the handsome man above him a reassuring smile, looking absolutely stunning.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful!" Kakashi breathed, marveling at the beauty before him, not being able to keep the admiring glint out of his eyes.

Gently he pushed in farther, stroking Sasuke's cheek all the while, calloused fingertips wiping the tearstains away from smooth cheeks. He nearly couldn't breath once he was engulfed fully in the tight heat, having to control himself from pounding into the frail body and coming at once.

It still hurt, but not as much as before. In the beginning it felt like his insides were split in two, but now it had become more pleasant. There was still the hurt and the small whimpers but it was a good hurt, one Sasuke embraced with open arms.

Kakashi built up a steady rhythm, even though not a hard one. He really couldn't believe that this was happening. How had he ever deserved this gorgeous, sweet kid that was currently panting underneath him, legs wrapped around his hips. Gently he grasped Sasuke's shaft, pumping him softly. The boy blushed even more, if that was possible, and gave a small shriek of surprise and pleasure.

Suddenly Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and clenched around him, feeling like he had never felt before.

Kakashi smirked and pushed further against the tiny bundle of nerves, making the petite boy moan loudly as waves of pleasure overtook him.

The pain had faded away to a dull ache, leaving Sasuke writhe in bliss and pleasure. He would have never believed that it would get this good.

Sweating and moaning they both neared their orgasms, Sasuke clenching around his lover, pushing him over the edge, too.

They were both gasping for breath, not breaking the contact of slick skin.

When Sasuke gave a small yawn Kakashi gently pulled out of him, cleaning the two of them up.

He laid down beside the black-haired youth, pulling him close to him with an arm around his thin waist.

Sasuke gave a content purr and then snuggled up to Kakashi drawing his knees up to his chest in a protective manner he had picked up when he was a small child and had felt alone and scared in the night.

The silver-haired man gave a relieved sigh, for a short moment he had expected flashbacks to overtake his little Hokage, but nothing as such had happened, thank goodness. He bent down to Sasuke's head and gave him a sweet peck on the nose and then chuckled upon discovering that the small boy had already fallen asleep. Draping the blanket securely around them he tightened his hold on the black-haired beauty and then drifted off into a restful sleep, a smile gracing his and the boy's lips.

**Ooookay, ta ta for now**

**Please review and you get…ehm…ramen!! Yeah, you get ramen!! Oh and big sorry for the lack of Naruto in this chapter…**

**So long, JA**


End file.
